greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Amy Madigan
Amy Marie Madigan est une actrice et musicienne américaine, née le 11 septembre 1950 à Chicago, dans l'Illinois (États-Unis). Elle se spécialise dans les rôles de personnages mentalement dérangés. Elle a gagné un Golden Globe et a été nominée aux Emmy Award de 1989 pour son interprétation de Sarah Weddington dans Le combat de Jane Roe. Depuis 2010, elle tient le rôle de Marilynn, la mère d'Olivia dans la série Fringe. Biographie Madigan est née à Chicago, dans l'Illinois, de Dolores et John Madigan. Elle obtient un diplôme en philosophie à l'université Marquette et en piano au Conservatoire de Musique du Chicago College of Performing Arts. Elle épouse l'acteur Ed Harris en 1983 et a une fille nommée Lily. Carrière Madigan est apparue dans de nombreux films, mais est peut-être mieux connue pour son rôle dans Jusqu'au bout du rêve. Elle apparaît aussi dans la série Carnivàle et dans Grey's Anatomy. Elle joue aussi aux côtés d'Eric Dane dans le film Grey Lady. Amy est également une chanteuse. Filmographie Cinéma *''A Crooked Somebody'' (????) *''Grey Lady'' (2017) *''Stuck'' (2016) *''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) *''Sensitivity Training'' (2016) *''Frontera'' (2014) *''Shirin in Love'' (2014) *''Sweetwater'' (2013) *''The Lifeguard'' (2013) *''Future Weather'' (2012) *''That's What I Am'' (2011) *''The Dining (short)'' (2011) *''Virginia'' (2010) *''Once Fallen'' (2010) *''Gary's Walk'' (2009) *''Living Proof'' (2008) *''Gone Baby Gone'' (2007) *''Doppelgänger'' (2007) *''Destination 11 septembre'' (2006) *''Pour te revoir un jour'' (2006) *''Winter Passing'' (2005) *''Admissions'' (2004) *''The Ranch'' (2004) *''The Discontents'' (2004) *''In the Land of Milk and Money'' (2004) *''A Time for Dancing'' (2002) *''L'été de mes rêves'' (2002) *''Le projet Laramie'' (2002) *''Mort préméditée'' (2001) *''The Sleepy Time Gal'' (2001) *''Is Your Mama a Llama? (short)'' (2001) *''Pollock'' (2000) *''In the Name of the People'' (2000) *''Having Our Say: The Delany Sisters' First 100 Years'' (1999) *''With Friends Like These…'' (1998) *''Vietnam : Un adroit mensonge'' (1998) *''Loved'' (1997) *''Female Perversions'' (1996) *''Les cavaliers de la mort'' (1996) *''La vie malgré tout'' (1994) *''La part des ténèbres'' (1993) *''Pour le bonheur d'Allison'' (1991) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Le combat de Jane Roe'' (1989) *''Jusqu'au bout du rêve'' (1989) *''Le Prince de Pennsylvanie'' (1988) *''Nowhere to Hide'' (1987) *''Zeisters'' (1986) *''Soleil d'automne'' (1985) *''Alamo Bay'' (1985) *''The Laundromat'' (1985) *''Les saisons du cœur'' (1984) *''Les rues de feu'' (1984) *''Le jour d'après'' (1983) *''Travis McGee'' (1983) *''Love Letters'' (1983) *''Love Child'' (1982) *''Victims'' (1982) *''The Ambush Murders'' (1982) *''Crazy Times'' (1981) Télévision *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2016) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2016) *''Ten X Ten (mini-series)'' (2014) *''The Dust Bowl (mini-series)'' (2012) *''Memphis Beat'' (2011) *''Fringe'' (2010-2011) *''Law & Order'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008-2009) *''ER'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Carnivàle'' (2003-2005) *''500 Nations (mini-series)'' (1995) *''Crocodile Shoes (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Frasier'' (1994) *''American Playhouse'' (1988) *''Eureka Stockade (mini-series)'' (1984) *''CHiPs'' (1981) *''Hart to Hart'' (1981) Distinctions *Prix de la meilleure actrice lors du Festival international du film de Catalogne en 1984 pour Les Rues de feu. *Nomination à l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle en 1985 pour Twice in a Lifetime. *Golden Globe de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle en 1990 pour Le Combat de Jane Roe. en:Amy Madigan Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy